Past and Prelude
by MsBlackOut
Summary: Traumatic events of the past haunt Claire. The merger of safe memories with more recent events continue to roil in her mind. Experience one of those startling nightmares which leaves Claire wondering if it's a subconscious warning of what's to come. (One Shot)


_Author's Note: This is my first foray into the Jurassic fan fiction scene, so please be kind. I was inspired to write after watching Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. I'd like to dedicate this story to Elise-Collier as this is more her realm than mine._

* * *

It always started the same way. Sleek polished hallways, off-shooting to high tech brilliantly lit rooms holding secrets that were better left untouched. There was the echo of Claire's high heels as she strutted confidently through those corridors as if she were the overlord of it all. But then the scene changed.

Those spotless walls darkened from the floor up. Mould seeped skyward like some devouring beast. The lighting flickered and the harsh white illumination turned murky. The crisp sound of her shoes died. A swift twist to her ankles made her wince as the stilettos snapped from both shoes and she was forced into a wonky stagger. Emergency strobes descended from the ceiling and the automatic evacuation siren began to wail.

Claire increased her pace, her arms undulating wildly like an octopus in distress. Her balance was off as she attempted to run. Others were there but they were shadows, distant figures leaving her behind. She shouted for them to wait but they didn't hear or slow. Instead her cries were answered with a sound that made the blood freeze in her veins. It was the roar of the abomination she'd given approval to create.

Trepidation was a tangible thing. It was the rapid thump of her heart, her teeth skimming over her bottom lip and the undeniable need to look over her shoulder. Claire knew she shouldn't. Instinct told her to run yet it was an impulse she couldn't refuse. Her short bob fanned around her head as she turned sharply to view the monstrosity pounding down the corridor. In reality it would have been too large but in the dream, the beast was small enough to manoeuvre inside the building, while still looming large over a human being.

Claire kicked off her shoes, her arms pumped at her sides as she ran down that dark corridor. Her feet almost sliding out from under her as she rounded the corner, while the promise of hope shone like a beacon. The elevator doors sat wide and the space inside glowed with salvation. But the hot breath of the reptile was touching her nape, the slash of claws tore at her clothes and she screamed as Owen poked his head around the open doors to stare at her with muted horror.

"Run!" he screamed as he lifted his rifle.

She wanted to shout out that she was already going as fast as her legs would carry her but the need for oxygen to fuel her escape was more precious. Owen lowered his head to line up the shot. The slap of her bare feet against the smooth tiles seemed ominously loud until he fired, but instead of hitting the dinosaur, Owen shot her.

Shock had her eyelids snap wide, her mouth dropped open at the sudden pain as her body wavered. Owen's face expressed a mix of panic and apology as he pounded a fist on the elevator controls, and she watched with horror as the metal behemoths began closing.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't do this to me!" Claire's momentum kept her stumbling forward. Her eyes were locked on Owen's until the doors came together, sealing her off from her only exit. As her fingers brushed the cold metal, she was resigned to the fact that she'd failed. This was the end. The woman who had wanted to market the excitement of dinosaurs to the world was about to die for her dream.

But then reality washed over Claire. Her eyes snapped open in the darkness and a soothing hand caressed her face. "It's okay, Claire. It's just a dream. We're safe."

Panting hard, she eyed the room and her rocketing heartrate began to slow. She was home, safe in her own bed. Well, technically it was Owen's bed and the man himself was busy trying to calm her as if she were one of his raptors. Without a second thought she thumped his chest with the flat of her hand. "Don't you ever shoot me!"

"Woah," he said with hands raised. "I promise I will never shoot you." Then his fingers strayed back to her face and her eyelids became heavy. The man had a magic touch when it came to comfort. Not that she'd ever admit it to him.

Drifting back into the realm of dreams, Claire had to wonder. Was her mind unconsciously preparing her for another jaunt into a horrible situation? Exhausted, she fell into a dreamless sleep unaware that the future was indeed going to be fraught with trouble.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I was a big fan of the Dino Crisis games years back and I wanted to add a touch of that feeling to this story. Please let me know what you think in the box below.**

 **Cheers for any favourites, follows or reviews :)**


End file.
